


【ALL爆】有关胜利🔞G

by Pinkonyourpillow



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M, Other, R18g
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkonyourpillow/pseuds/Pinkonyourpillow
Summary: ⚠！R18G！注意⚠猎奇！重口！血腥！向注意⚠暗系！虐！爆！不！爽文注意⚠后期！欠！损！咔！出没请注意【十杰pa无个性架空世界←魔物*×英雄/奴隶咔（成年设定）】⚠人物极度ooc预警⚠很疼！很疼！很疼很血腥暴力ooc预警！含有以下要素【NP/强X/流血/辱！骂殴！打/处刑/失！禁/人权剥夺/欠！损（截肢）/异形s●x等】⚠天雷滚滚！请一定一定一定！注意避雷！⚠⚠！！！！心理承受能力差的解解们看到4就请停下吧！！！！！⚠





	【ALL爆】有关胜利🔞G

0.

 

人类陨落不过只在三天之前，先是被尊为人  
王的ALLMIGHT的战死，接踵而至的便是人心惶惶的兽灾。没了王的人类在铺天盖地的魔物进攻下如一盘散沙，即使英雄们还在顽力抵抗终究还是寡不敌众。

百米高的城墙被魔物的鲜血染成沥黑，熔浆凿穿墙体，从烈火中钻出的利爪轻而易举撕碎肉体。嘶哑难听的兽嚎盖过了昔日胜利的号角，他们甚至都没能来得及悲伤，属于人类的纪元便陨落了。

苟延残喘活下来的只有小部分的人类，有能力作战的人员不足万人。他们迫不得已丢下人王的尸体，簇成一团哭搡着挤进曾经矮人的洞穴里。

 

1.

【神啊......求求您...】

在蕨类腾起的粗壮树根下藏着几十双眼睛，悲伤的流着泪，他们用力捂着嘴，躲躲闪闪甚至不忍心再看一眼。

【...求求您...救救我们吧...呜呜】

英雄躺在泥泞的藻泽地里，烂泥黑黢黢爬满他的半身，灰黄色的额发参杂着血浆半凝固的粘在额头上，像一颗坠落的星子。

魔物的利爪抵着他的脖颈，像抓着一块腐肉将他从地上拎起。

【...混...蛋哈——啊...去...死】

他干涸的嘴唇一张一合，被污血染红的浑浊双眼倔强剜着魔物，在魔物收紧的手掌下断断续续骂喊着。

【———呼—呼——呼哈...】

氧气被毫不留情的挤出肺叶，魔物粗壮的胳膊架着他的脖颈在半空中来回晃动着。人类战士的双脚在空中胡乱蹬踹，缺氧产生的蜂鸣声在耳蜗里乱窜搅的他头晕眼花，紧抠着的手指也再也无力抬动分毫。

【————呼——唔...】

魔物没有给他一个痛快，只是勒着他的脖子将他吊在濒死的边缘。他在缺氧与失血带来的极大痛苦中徘徊着，红瞳充血，薄膜分泌出的生理盐水混着鼻水流进大张着的嘴里。

【——哈——】

英雄的眼逐渐暗淡，喉咙里发出破碎的抽气声，从那微微收缩的颤抖玻璃珠里映出了人们恐惧啜泣的面孔。

还不行...必须得保护...他们才行...啊

即使连转动眼珠都做不到了，但他却还是心心念念想着王国的子民们。在窒息的黑暗中，他眼前闪过一串走马灯，一双宽厚结实的手掌温柔的扣在他的头顶，揉着他翘起的头发笑的爽朗明亮。

......老师...对不起...

他想着，这就是最后了，却依旧不愿意合上那双晦暗的红瞳。心脏的轰鸣声在脑中放大，逐渐虚弱却又无比坚实。他的目光从那里移开了最后狠狠刺入魔物的心脏，在野兽的嚎叫声中走进了天国。

 

2.

【...哧哧...吭......】

粗砺的吐气声灌入耳中，夹杂着些模糊不清的兽语，鼻腔里堆积着血臭的腥味，闻起来像是死亡。他惊讶于已经死去的身体竟然还能感知到周围，以为自己进入了亡灵之国。

【...吭...喂...那个人类好像还活着】

【......后面突然变紧了】

他皱着眉头不能理解这些该死的恶心兽人到底在讲什么，什么活着？...？变紧了又是？

意识还不清明，只能随着魔物蠕动的身躯发出几声几不可闻的吐气声。在能够仔细将这个问题考虑清楚之前，排山倒海的痛觉先一步回到了他的身体里。

【......哈....——嘶...】

他猛的从梦中惊醒了，身体内部难以言喻的剧痛叫他止不住的痉挛抽搐，仿佛肚皮被生生破开供野兽茹食。长满黑色绒毛的兽爪嵌进他的颈窝让他无法看清身体的情况，他想象着已经皮开肉绽的残破躯体用尽全力向着那条胳膊狠狠咬去，却连挠痒都算不上。

【嗷......哈哈竟然还这么有活力挺厉害的嘛】

抓着他的兽人发出哧哧的喘气声，粗砺的嗓音磨在大脑上震的他喘不过气来。于是在呼声中，更多兽人围了上来，像是想分一杯羹，蛮力扯着他的胳膊往身上带。

【喂——小心点...难得有活的可以玩】

【带回去王也会高兴的...呼呼】

兽人的皮肤粗砺坚硬，将他光裸在外的皮肤磨的发红。三只...四只爪子在他的身上胡乱摸着，没控制好的力道划出几道血痕。他努力挣扎想要躲闪，挺动的腰腹却被内部杵着的铁棒捣的胀痛不已。

直到现在，他都还没能意识到...

【唔——啊...畜生——你们在——】

恶臭的气味从兽人半张的嘴里钻出，一条猩红恶心的长舌卷上他软软的脸颊，趁他叫骂的同时，裹着腥臭的口水直直钻进喉管里。

他不可思议的瞪大眼，表情屈辱又愤怒，那根异形膨胀的软肉撑满他窄涩的口腔一时竟让他无法咬合。于是怪物咸腥的唾液顺着舌根流进他的食道里，无法消化的异族体液烧灼着他脆弱的喉咙，胃囊，像是往喉咙里直接塞了一管辣椒渣。

【——唔——呕————】

他被呛的又是干呕又是咳嗽，眼泪口水刷刷挂下，被几条同样恶心的异形舌肉舔去。所见的半身被恶臭的魔物唾液舔了个遍。他的金发湿哒哒的黏在脸上，被迫张大嘴和方才屠杀他同胞的怪物缠绵。

【...啊...真甜】

【...带回去少掉一条胳膊一条腿也无所谓吧——呼—可以吃吗】

其中一只丑陋的半兽人将指头插进他因负伤而流血外翻的伤口里肆意抠挖着，连着血肉一起扯下放在嘴里吮的津津有味。脚趾一下一下敲击着地面，作势要顺着他的前锯肌扯下他的半条胳膊。

【——唔—呜呜————！！】

魔物浑浊的黄色竖瞳转动着从网格状的晶状体映出人类英雄痛苦扭曲的落魄样子。肌肉扭转发出嘎吱嘎吱纤维破碎声，他痛的两眼发黑，冷汗刺刺的爬上脊骨，在怪物的暴行下哭的一塌糊涂。

【谁准你碰他了——杂种！】

咚的一声巨响，方才对他馋涎的兽人被同类一掌拍飞重重砸在背后的草垛里。俯在他身上、体型更壮硕些的魔物，两眼发红哧哧吐着浊气。它的胳膊悬在半空中，突出的拳骨上残留着怪物蓝紫色的鲜血。

大块头魔物似乎被激怒了，它低吼着对同伴拳脚相向，大手一挥便捂推了那些围在他身边的杂种半兽人。

【——吭嗷—...！】

被打的魔物似乎很惧怕它，方才的猥琐神情消逝、畏畏缩缩捂着掉了两颗獠牙的左脸连滚带爬的滚出了帐篷。于是其他的半兽人嘴里骂着粗俗难听的兽语，不甘心的放开好不容易到手的美味跟着一并离开了。

【吭—人类——就剩下我们了】

在舌头抽出的瞬间，他便歪着脖子吐了一地。魔物黝黑的铁爪又伸了过去，钉着他的下体去拉他无力歪倒在地上的上身。

【——好好取悦我吧】

粗砺的舌苔在他身上游走着，魔物浑浊的双眼盯着他，握着他伤痕累累的后腰将他一把捞起，直到这时他才看清那张丑恶的嘴脸正是带头入侵王城的魔物将领之一。

【！！混唔——蛋！！！我要杀了...——唔】

他嘶吼着，几乎快要将干涩的喉管震裂。在魔物不耐烦的哧鼻声中，他漂亮的脸蛋被暴力打向一旁，顺着鼻血的流淌软软窝回了兽人的臂膀里。

【吭...不是用你的这张嘴，小可爱】

兽人沥黑色的铁爪扯起他的半边额发，摁着他的脸去看自己被串在刑架上的下体。原本好好穿着的衣服在战斗中已经破损大半，又被兽人恶意的划开，破烂的布条沾着凝固的黑血斑驳的挂在大腿上，几乎只能起到点助兴用的功效。

【...唔——什、】

刚被打了一拳，他晕乎乎的依旧不能明白，于是只能用眼神顺从的跟着兽人揦动的手指缓缓向下看去。

【......！】

唔、他羞耻的看到了自己暴露在外拉拢的阴茎，它似乎还没有受到什么严厉的苛责，依旧白净的躺在他的两腿中间。

【！！！唔嘶——！】

兽人沾满黑血的手指头恶意的弹了弹那粉肿的龟头，立刻就听到了少年带着痛呼的吸气声，在那里，立刻烙上了一条血痕，丑陋的盘踞在他的阴茎顶部。但索性兽人的兴致并不在折磨那根小东西上，那根手指转了个弯便毫不犹豫的拉开了他的大腿。

【————嗯唔！！】

他似乎听到了骨头或者是肌肉纤维断裂的声音，在一阵剧痛后，他在脸旁找到了自己的膝盖。韧带大概是拉伤了，他的下腹痉挛着，耻骨酸涩疼痛，但兽人的另一只手还把在他的脑袋上，以一个跨越人类极限的姿势将他更加过分的往下压。

他看到了自己被强奸着的后穴。

他的鼻翼抽动了一下，从那满是愤怒和不可置信的红色瞳膜里映出了他那正被一根丑陋的铁棒捅的血肉模糊的后穴。没有扩张，没有丝毫仁慈可言、兽人的巨大物什借着撕裂肛口流出的血液凌迟着他的肠道。肛口处已经开始结痂，从被撑大到几乎不能使用的后面随着兽人肆意的顶弄无力的推拒着，就连生理上的抵触反应都被当做取悦的一环。

【...求求我，说不定我会考虑温柔一点】

兽人捏着少年的下巴强迫他与它对视，那双漂亮的红眼睛已经被毁的差不多了，在血丝崩裂后显的更加红艳。此刻衬着流不尽的泪珠，比临死时的样子还要美上几分。

【...他...妈的....去死..畜生】

如果闭上嘴的话就更好了。

兽人这样想着，难得没有因为畜生无所谓的反抗而捏碎手下那颗小小的脑袋。它从嘴里吐出几股浊气，哧哧的直冲少年因愤怒而通红的眼眶，它那双浑浊的眼里流露出一种难得的玩味兴致，驱使着它强迫面前倔强的少年沦为它胯下的雌性。

于是它炫耀似的抽出了一点埋在软肉中的阴茎，将那口玫红发肿的小穴撕裂了向外拉扯。少年白皙的身躯与它异种发褐的粗砺皮肤形成了强烈对比，它兴奋的吐着气，没轻没重的揉捏着少年萎靡发肿的阴茎。

【————唔！！！啊...你】

少年的腰部紧紧的绷住了，那头灿烂的金发向后倒去，发狠的蜷起脚尖来抵抗这快要从喉咙里钻出的痛苦。他的脸上一片惨白，还没等从前一波的疼痛中解脱，兽人的铁爪又提起了他的脑袋，逼迫他努力弯折腰部向他被脔的凄惨的后穴靠去。

【吭、像你这种畜生】

在一片近乎失真的碎块中，他看到自己受难的阴茎被兽人两指拿捏着，沥色的手指嵌进那根哭泣着的海绵体中，揦出一道道深浅不一的红痕。在兽人的嗤笑中，那两根手指捏着他的下体炫耀似的同它那根从肉穴里抽出一半、涨大发红的巨物比对。

【也就只配做个雌性】

近乎是人类阴茎三到四倍宽直径的肉刃在他的身体里快速进出着，鼓胀下垂的囊袋像铁球一样啪啪啪撞击着他通红一片的臀部。他想硬着嘴回骂却被顶的喘不过气来，从后面因排斥而微缩的小穴里，每一寸崩裂的肠肉都尖叫着逼迫感受那根丑陋阴茎的每寸皮肤。无论是那表面凸起的肿结还是头部倒钩似得软肉，他的屁眼被肉棍塞的满满当当，只能无力收缩着，倔强的将一些被扯出的肠肉拢回身体里。

【...唔、...嗯...】

他闭着眼，眉头簇成一团，狠狠咬着嘴唇隐忍着酷刑的折磨。

怪物似乎非常不满意他的表现，于是它找到了他身上一条最深的伤口，用那根尖刺一样的指甲沾上恶臭的口水使劲的往里抠挖。

更多的血流了下来，将少年惨白的脸庞染上些诱人的血色。

【————唔啊啊...啊！！！！】

剧烈的疼痛使得他失声尖叫，从那大张的嘴里淌下了过多的口水，他没法控制也没法合上嘴，因为兽人蛇一般的舌头正堵在他振动的喉管里，贪婪的舔舐着少年甘甜的口津。

因刺激而摆动的腰肢极大的取悦了兽人，它俯身而上，重重压在少年剧烈耸动的胸腔上。少年纤长的双腿绝望的摆动着去用力踢打兽人结实的腰腹，但在下身愈烈的抽插下最终只能无力的蹬踹两下，颤抖的挂在怪物褐色的肩膀上。

【...唔......咕——...滚哈】

随着激烈的摇摆和撞击，他嘶吼的声音越发浑浊，腿肚子发软却还是铆劲的抵在怪物和他的肚缝中，期望能借力从这场恶心又恐怖的交脔中逃脱。但不久前才经历过生死的身体孱弱的可怜，他没能从怪物的手下挣开几秒又被那双赤红色的大手掐着脖子摁回怀里。

【吭哧...怎么样...】

【老实点了吗...小可爱】

那只爪子用足以杀死他力道紧紧箍着他的脖颈，虎口不怎么用力的向下按压便轻易堵住了那为生存而费力翕动的喉管。苦涩从舌根向上蔓延，这时候窒息的感觉总比疼痛来的慢些。眼泪大滴大滴的打在怪物卷曲的绒毛上，他大张着嘴，发出被噎住时的可怜咯咯声。

怪物攥起他的下巴，将舌头从他发软的牙关中插了进去，同时快速耸动的腰胯也配合着上方的欺凌用力搅锤着身后的小嘴。白沫混合着鲜血随着咕啾咕啾的啪啪水声打成稀厚的白浆，粉色的肠子被操的外翻，脏器紧紧吸着大棒可怜的翻出一小截，随着抽插像蠕虫一般摇摆着挂在少年红肿的胯间。

【......嘎...啊】

氧气从肺叶中快速的抽离，血液突突的上涌又像潮水一般快速退却，他大睁着双眼却看不见任何东西。液体噗嗤噗嗤的声音在脑中奏乐，欢呼着折磨着他沸腾的大脑。少年手臂上青筋暴起，无意识的四处挥舞着，在他的上方，比他身躯庞大三倍的赤色怪物紧紧攥住他那痉挛不已的腰腹，对着他最脆弱的脏器捅上最后一击。

【.........唔嗯——】

大量的精液噗噗的灌进了他的身体中，呼啸着试图填满每一个被迫伸展开的褶皱，挤不下的液体在弹性极好的肠道中来回涌动，挤开那已经似乎到达极限的肉壁，从深处逆流。

【...呼哧......好久没这么痛快了】

兽人满意的眯起眼睛，毫不在意的松开手中软踏踏垂下的颈骨，少年的呼吸微弱，他的腰部无力的反倒向地面，被血液和泪水充盈的红瞳失焦的看向一旁，鼻血顺着鼻稍灌进了眼里。他的身子软的要命，即使维持着一个如此别扭的姿势还依旧紧紧用他的下半身吸着怪物的阴茎。

【...王也一定会喜欢你的】

紫色的舌头舔上他歪倒的侧脸，怪物架起少年软烂的腰部，一边恶心的笑着，一边将他刚泻过的阴茎再次插进那口吐着浊液的小嘴里。

 

2.

【叮、当...当当、】

在那只兽人发泄完之后，浓郁的膳腥味黏糊糊的泡进他的每一寸皮肤中，淡黄色的精液在地上起泡似的凝固。它没让别的兽人碰他，而是将他粗暴的扔进囚车的草垛里，但在此期间还是有许多半兽人将手臂穿过栅栏的烂木头试图抓住他的一条腿或是一只手好将这个美味的人类少年拖到眼前。

铁链叮叮当当的响着成为了时间，狼豺拴着囚车摇摇晃晃的走着，直到黎明兽人才停了下来。人类英雄强忍着眼皮的发颤，他金色的睫毛扇动两下，疲惫的抬眼向终点看去。

眼瞳一阵颤动，他不可自抑的睁大眼，手指发抖的用力扣进坐下的木板里。

【吭——快进去——！！咚咚】

几只肮脏的手搭在他的肩膀、后颈上，手里握着的铁锤哐哐哐的敲着一旁的沥色的城墙。魔兽占领了这座主城，用鲜血和焦灰装点修隆便成了它们用于囚禁货物、茹血取乐的极乐城。

【...唔、别碰我！畜生】

他朝着那头正对他毛手毛脚的丑陋半兽人脸上狠狠啐了口唾沫，看着对方气急败坏的样子得意的笑了。

【————嗯唔！！】

随后，嵌满钉子的木锤接二连三的向他挥去，鲜血从针孔里流了出来，染成了血浓的青紫。在越发模糊的眼瞳中，他扭动着被束缚的身体向两边逃去。

【铛————铛】

但拴着他的狗链阻碍了他的反抗，铁链随着距离的缩短发出铮铮的响声，尖叫着绷成一条笔直。领头的那只兽人走了上来，狠狠给了他几脚。

【...吭...就这么想死吗...人类】

兽人拎起他沾满淤污的头发，与那双散着灼热气息的红色眸子对视。

【...要死的是你们】

喉管干涩的振动两下，在断断续续的咳嗽声中，他毫不畏惧的挑眉回瞪。

 

3.

【——吭喂！！！！动起来啊废物！！！】

【！！杀了他！！！杀了他！！！】

【吭——内脏！内脏！！把内脏挖出来！！】

怪物坐在石阶上疯狂的呼喊着，它们吼着粗鲁难懂的兽语，手中握着几颗失去生命的头颅。原本用于训练战士的圆形斗场成为了它们口中的[屠宰场]，墙檐被各种武器击打的溃烂，他的脚边躺着几截失去主人的断肢，拴着铁链的豺狗正贪婪的享用着斗士腐烂的尸体。

【妈的...这群畜生...】

他的手里握着一柄短刀，几乎衣不遮体的被推耸至斗场的中央，昨日怪物留下的爱痕显眼的盘踞在他的半身上，没有清理的浊液在他的两腿间结成淡黄色的肿块。当其中有些好色之徒注意到这点之后，它们跺着脚吹了口口哨，随后站了起来。

【吭——哈哈快强奸那个婊子！！！】

【——他的屁股一定很美味】

这是他的首秀，按照它们的恶趣味，屠宰会先从同类开始。

【哐——哐————】

对面的铁门放了下来，从阴影下走出一个壮实的身影，他看起来似乎过的不错，身上穿着用兽骨做成的护甲，背上扛着一柄巨剑。他的脸逐渐从黑暗中脱离，从体型来看，似乎和他一样是幸存的人类。男人周身流动着血的气味，铁质的鞋蹄在地上坚实的跺踏发出咚咚咚的隆响。

但当那人看清他的长相时，原本锐利的杀气瞬间模糊了起来。这个气势汹汹的高大男人猛的顿住了，种种情绪在他的脸上翻涌着，最终化为一滴苦涩的泪水。

【.......将...将军】

他记得这个棕发的高大男人，曾经在某一次战役中，他得力的副手。

【您还活着...真是太好了】

男人颤抖着跪了下来，在怪物的谩骂和嘘吁声中他缓缓的低头，卸下了背上的重剑，他抚摸着脸上刻着的金色铭文，近乎是安静的合上了眼。

【我不会和您战斗的...但请您用这把剑杀了我】

他怔怔的看着面前的男人，嘴唇发青，他们不该在此情此景下体会重逢的温悦，也不该背弃人王的信条杀死同族。

【......】

但他张了张嘴却什么都没有说出来。

【吭哧！！！快点动手——！！！】

台上的兽人坐不住了，就位的射手将弓拉满，弦上生锈的利箭对准了在斗场中央静止的两人。怪物们很是失望，他们没能欣赏到最精彩的同类相残的画面，于是只好骂咧着不耐烦的决定快速将场上某只没用的畜生处决掉。

【咻————】

在箭射中猎物的前一刻，它被闪着银光的利刃挡下，人类少将双手握住了剑柄，将他最后的荣誉赐给了神的子民。

【他们会来的...所以...请您一定要活下去】

他选择了最为利落的方法，将男人的头颅整个割下，红色的涂料打洒了一地，却丝毫没能让那些嗜血如命的怪物感到一丁点的兴奋。

它们觉得需要给这个人类做个示范，于是在他能蹲下拾起男人头颅的之前，另一只高大肥胖的怪物从石阶上直接跳了下来。

【嗷——吭嗷嗷嗷————！！！】

这只怪物似乎有着不错的地位，从它脖子上挂满的干瘪人头骨串可以看出。当它的两足着地时，地面猛的一震，崩出一道裂痕。兽人有着紫色的皮肤，六只黄褐色的眼瞳丑陋的突出，大张着嘴吐出绿色的口液。

【吭...血——快点、快给我看看你脑浆爆裂的样子——！！！】

铁质的狼牙棒从正面挥来，怪物咆哮着用四只胳膊抡起巨大的钝器。

【轰——！！！咚！！！】

棒槌碾碎了地上的残骸，在原本少年站立的地方砸出一个深陷。怪物发出兴奋的嘶嘶声，伸出舌头舔了舔狼牙棒上沾上的白色脑浆。石阶上爆出响亮的吼声，用下流的兽语辱骂着场上翻倒在一边的人类少年，大意不过就是碾碎、杀死，或是教唆场上的兽人来一场鲜血横飞的强奸秀。

于是紫色的兽人更加兴奋了，它的肌肉膨胀至原有的两倍，伸手去抓向一旁躲开的人类俘虏。

【...你他妈的——别碰老子！！】

在怪物伸手快要够到他的一刹，他没再选择防守。

【嗷——！！呜！】

还算牢靠的刀刃多少割破了一些皮肉，怪物绿色的血液爆炸般的从伤口溅出，轻敌的魔物被砍到了手指，虽然伤口不深但也确实激怒了它。盛怒之下的怪物毫不犹豫的用另外一只胳膊抓住了还架着短刀的少年，它抡起的巨大棒槌几乎一秒就砸上了他单薄的身躯。

这是一场极度扭曲的荒谬角斗，身强力壮的巨大魔物与伤痕累累极度疲惫的小小人类，胜负几乎是不言而喻。

【————唔！】

他被暴力击飞，重重砸在破碎的瓦砾中，腹部向内不自然的凹陷，像是内脏错位又或是断了几根肋骨。

【呕咳咳...咳】

少年痛苦的咳嗽着，内脏被殴打的剧痛让他干呕不断，冷汗亮晶晶的爬满他的半边身子，而另外半边麻痹的几乎快要失去知觉。那把唯一的武器在方才的攻击中不幸碎裂了，只剩下一根留着半块刀刃的短把在他手中。

怪物一步一步的向他走开，但自己不争气的身体却连逃跑的能力都没有了。他不服输的用眼睛狠狠剜着对方，肌肉抽搐着决定为生存搏上最后一次。

【吭......肠子...眼睛...内脏......大脑】

怪物黄褐色的眼瞳转动着，六只瘤一般的浓眼着迷似的舔过他重伤的身躯。它喃喃自语，用那只受伤的手隔着皮肉揉捏着少年凹陷的腹部。

【...看起来都很美味】

它看着少年因痛苦而扭曲的可爱脸蛋粗砺的笑着，将具有腐蚀性的绿色血液滴上他颤抖着收缩的小腹。滋滋、像被刚烧热的烟枪烫了一般，他痉挛着从喉咙里挤出一段变形的呜咽。

怪物得意洋洋的抓起他的身体，放在它肥肿的鼻头下吭哧吭哧的嗅闻。随着斗场外下流的叫骂，抓住他的兽人咧嘴笑了。

【看起来还是屁股比较美味】

【圆圆肉肉的......吭...闻起来像是刚交配过的母猪】

兽人肥厚的手臂扯开少年的臀瓣，将他高高托起，好让更多的兽人看到中间那个被操坏的红肿穴口。由于昨晚的过度使用，怪物粗暴的动作再次撕裂了内部的伤口，于是混着细细血丝的白灼液体小股小股的被挤出，堆积在兽人紫色的手掌里，再被抹开了涂在少年的屁股，大腿根上。

【...呼唔、妈的.....！】

他的脸上被迫染上些动人的绯红，哽咽着支起自己酸胀无力的身躯，像一只青蛙一样被掰开双腿，M型的托起在半空中忍受着兽人们的淫言秽语。

当怪物再次将他放下的时候，他知道，自己最后的机会来了。

【！！去死吧——！！！！！！】

他双手颤抖着紧紧握住手中的那柄残剑，朝怪物露出的脖颈狠狠插去，眼里焕发着生命的坚韧。

【铛———】

没用的铁器凿在怪物因得意而暴露出的颈口，它让少年失望了，覆盖着结实鳞片的高级魔物轻易挡下了这次攻击，它紫色的鳞片向上翻起，用尽全力也只能翘下一块楔形的碎块。

【嗷哈哈哈———真是有趣啊人类】

怪物被这挠痒痒一般的攻击逗笑了，他的腕骨翻折着将少年狠狠拍上地面，哐当——刀柄从他松开的手中滑落，飞落在离他遥远的另一边。

【...咳咳——唔！】

他用十指抠挖着地面，艰难的匍匐前进，右手向前伸出五指张开用力的收紧。

【哧吭——你要去哪啊...小可爱】

怪物嗤笑着，用力踩进少年弯曲的漂亮脊背，它饶有兴致的蹲了下来抓住少年慌乱蹬踹的右腿，再度将他悬空吊起。

他被抓着一只脚腕，倒挂着吊在怪物宽厚的手掌里。充血和失重的晕眩让他满脸通红，另一只无所适从的腿脚像无头苍蝇一般踢打着空气。从倒垂的黄色额发里，透过发丝，他愤怒又恐惧的瞪视着怪物胯下那团破布下缓慢勃起的丑陋性器。

【唔——你他妈的！放手！！！去死去死杀了你！！！】

他张牙舞爪的露出两颗可爱的小白牙，大声嚷嚷着想借此威吓这头正妄想侵犯他的怪物。可惜，怪物和人类不一样，它们并不会因为正要交配的对象的抵触而放弃自己的暴行，它用手掌兴奋的撸了两把自己完全勃起的阴茎，骂咧着将少年的身体放低。

【吭哈...别白费劲，你逃不了的】

他的上半身拉踏的倒在地上，用手臂支撑着身体的重量，少年艰难的扭过头，眼中烧出的怒火似乎要将怪物灼穿。他的喉管振动着，试图倔强的再次发声，却忽然瞪大着双眼，软了身体。

【————嘎、啊！】

有了昨夜的反复开拓，少年的内里还松软的大张着，借着半凝固的稠状精液，怪物肥肿的阴茎噗嗤噗嗤的直直钻进他的身体里，像蠕虫一般涨大深入，直直捣到他的内脏。

那凹陷的腹部被顶的丰腴，只是填满肚皮的不是内脏而是一根丑陋的怪物鸡巴。他弯曲着身体，在怪物兴奋的嘶吼助威声中泪流满面，疼痛和思乡让他几乎在这一下暴击下碎成一块块的泡沫，捂着自己臃肿的腹部，哽咽着被迫扭动身体。

【嗷———吭——真爽】

怪物吐出一口浊气，耸动着他肥胖的腰腹，毫不在意自己沉溺于肉欲中的丑陋模样。那热度顺着交合的部位漫进他的身体里，他半睁着眼，看到有些台上怪物们也同样用手撸动着自己的下体。

[...真恶心]

少年木然的想着，被束缚在残破身体里的灵魂煎熬着得不到解脱。于是再也无法忍受的身体做出了回应，那排皓齿抵住他粉嫩的舌根，再往下一寸...

他想结束自己的生命了，却又忽然和地上那颗睁着眼的头颅对上，男人褐色的眼睛晦暗的失去了光，但他的嘴角依旧微微上扬着，为他的牺牲感到无比荣耀。

[...请您一定活下去]

他闭上眼，随着身上怪物的耸动泣不成声。

【吭哈...这家伙已经开始享受了】

【屁股扭成这样哈哈肠子被拉出来的感觉很好吧...】

怪物拍了拍少年红肿的臀瓣，满意的握着人类嫩白的窄腰在温暖的腔内肆意抽插着。

少年扭动着腰部，忍耐着内脏的凌迟，呜咽着用磨损的手臂向前爬去。但每动一次，身体里的东西就会双倍蛮横的捣弄细嫩充血的肠壁，他的阴茎拉拢着，一股股淡黄色的尿液从被挤瘪的膀胱中断断续续的排出。

【......唔...】

他躺在自己的尿液和汗水中，偶尔从喉咙里漏出隐忍的痛呼，他向前匍匐爬行，像条母狗一样胯间拴着怪物肿胀的阴茎。屁股里的那根东西又涨大了一圈，紧紧吸着他的肠肉，从阴茎表面分泌出大量的糊状液体，他觉得恶心极了，又因为倒挂的体位胃里一阵翻江倒海。

【嗷——哦哦哦！！！】

在他伸手终于够到那柄断剑时，怪物又忽然发疯似的将他扔了出去，松开的脚腕上一片淤青，因重力和惯性作用下的身体别扭的挤成一团。他理应会被甩飞出去的，却又荒唐的紧紧贴在怪物的身上，像是什么附属的挂件一般荡在它恶臭的胯下。

他意识到可能是那些粘液起了作用，于是在困惑的目光中他呆愣的看到了自己被拖出大半的肠子，像是脱离了自主意识般紧紧被胶水糊在了兽人丑陋的阴茎上。

【吭哈...别害怕】

肥硕恶臭的油肉在怪物的腹部堆叠，它俯身而上将少年小小的身躯几乎淹没。他的呼救声几乎是微不可闻，堆积的大量汗液顺着怪物诡异的身体肌理糊了他一身。

在场外兴奋的吼叫中，他大概猜到了些什么。

【————啊唔...不！】

腹部瞬间的充盈感让他牙根发酸，怪物的射精量几乎是前夜的两倍，他被迫脱出的肠道中灌满了怪物的精子，鼓胀成畸形的球状仿佛女人被扯出的子宫。

怪物在他的上头哼哧哼哧的喘着气，它的射精量很大，也就意味着时间也会更长，此刻忙着享受泄欲的怪物并没有注意到少年眼中闪着的晶光，只是听着少年受用的痛苦呻吟绿色的口液稀里哗啦流了一地。

它也许只看到了少年脸上的痛苦和绝望，于是当一道银光闪过的时候，它甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。那把残刃插进它其中一只眼的时候，它还沉浸在射精的快感中，直到两秒之后才爆发出一声尖厉的惨叫。

【————嗷啊啊啊啊！！！！我的眼睛——】

它的尖叫和愤怒都没能持续多久，因为少年手里的那块废铁插进了它缺失的那块鳞片里，刚好割断了它突突直跳的绿色血管。它惊恐的张着嘴，试图用手掌止住那水柱一般的绿血。

【...呸、畜生】

少年的嘴角扯出一丝笑意，冷眼看着面前痛哭流涕的巨大怪物，肥胖使得它身体中自愈的功能衰弱，而恐惧则像死神举起的镰刀。

【嗷......你————】

怪物在他面前轰然跪下，绿色的血液喷泉一般的飞溅，它剩下的五只眼珠子盯着他，眼中写满了对死亡的恐惧，随后缓慢的冷却。

怪物死亡的时候，它还在射精，肿胀的阴茎塞在他的肚皮里一时半会竟无法轻易拔出。他扶着地面颤抖的直起腰，双腿却因为屁股里夹着的东西无法好好合拢。少年对着石阶上愣住的怪物比了个中指，另一只手上提着兽人拉拢的脑袋。

【嗷——嗷嗷嗷！！！！杀了他！！！杀了他！！！！！！！】

【区区一个人类竟然敢！！！！！！吭嗷！！】

从震惊中回过神来的兽人们张牙舞爪的向他扑来，愤怒的露出嘴中的獠牙，滚豆子一般的冲向斗场中的小小人类。

站在风暴圈中心的少年不为所动，他的脸上焕发着胜利与轻蔑，那双红瞳折射出阳光的温度，以一种坦荡从容的姿态迎接死亡。

 

4.

【铛铛、铛】

一切变成了白色。

 

5.

 

【嗯、你的名字】

他倦怠的骑在怪物的身上，随着一下下的耸动无力的摇摆，他极度疲惫却又不愿躺进怪物肮脏的臂膀里，那双眼里满是仇恨的血丝，咬着嘴唇的贝齿染上一片血色。

这已经是怪物第四次问他同样的问题了。

【告诉我就放过你怎么样】

怪物苍白的手指闪着刀般的利光，随着滑动，在他的身上重新留下新的疤痕。那只手从他的小腹处开始，割开薄薄的皮肤，切断皮下的脂肪组织，像切蛋糕一样在他的腹部留下一道蜿蜒兀长的血痕。疼痛绕过他快速起伏的胸口，落在他的下颌，怪物凑上来嗅闻着血的芬芳再伸出舌头品尝。

【你...他妈的...去死吧......垃圾】

他挣扎着睁开那双被泪泡肿的眼睛，嘴唇翕合用尽全力的抵抗着。

但面前的怪物却没像外面的无脑废物一般被他轻易激怒，那张酷似人脸的苍白面孔上浮出一道夸张的沟壑，像是被逗笑了，它抱着怀里不知好歹的人类奴隶从喉咙里挤出一声变形的笑。

【那你告诉我......我就赏你去死怎么样】

它是怪物口中的王，苍白的皮肤，有着和人类相似的修长四肢，除去没有毛发、双眼和鼻子之外从某种程度上更像是个被癌症折磨多年的将死之人。他一开始不明白这样的东西为什么会被那群被肌肉和尸体塞满大脑的兽人称之为王，如此孱弱的生物仿佛连他都可以轻易摧毁。

直到第一个兽人的死去，他才真正感受到，那种泡进骨子里的恐惧。

【嗯、回答呢】

他抖的厉害，要不是有屁股里的那根东西狠狠拴着他，怕是下一秒就要从这双骨瘦如柴的腿膝上跌落。怪物的手指剜进他的下颚，两条红色的细流也就蜿蜒而下，那凹陷的苍白眼窝注视着他，咧开嘴露出一排红色的牙齿。

在恐惧的威压下，他不敢动，甚至丢人的连呼吸都近乎凝固。

【嗯...还是不行吗、真是有趣】

怪物很有耐心，对它的宠物，它完美的展示出了君王该有的风度。它咯咯笑着，从脊背伸出的另一只手黏土一般的在空中扭转、重塑，它优雅的拿起矮凳上的摇铃，铁珠铛铛摆动两下敲下几块污血的碎片。

【可以上甜点了】

大殿的侧门被粗暴推开，夹杂着模糊的兽语，一群身强力壮的丑陋魔物从门外露出半个身子。它手中的铁链哗哗作响，从另一端传来他熟悉的绝望和哭喊。

【唔...呜呜呜......求求...不要杀我——啊——！！！】

那是一名孱弱的人类女性，正值她最好的花般年纪，那张脸上满是泪痕，淤青大大小小从她的脚踝处向上堆积，直直延伸到她鼓起的腹部。

白色的怪物摇了摇铃铛，女人的哭声也越发凄厉。

【！！混蛋！！！放开她！有什么冲着我来！！！——！！！】

它饶有兴致的看着怀中的少年，它从没见过他如此有活力过——短暂的震惊后愤怒像一道雷劈中了他，寒毛直竖，他抓住怪物的手臂几乎眦目欲裂。

铛铛——铃铛又响了两下。

【嘘——嘘、别怕，不会很痛的】

那只怪异的白色手臂蛇一般的伸长，攥着女人的肩膀毫不费力便将她拉至身旁。从后颈分裂出的另一颗头颅以一种诡异的姿势弯折着挂在肩膀上，贴上女人的额头，温柔沙哑的诱惑着。

【喂！！我说放手啊！！！要我干什么都可以——你放开她！！！】

他扯着怪物的脖子，脖子上青筋暴起，少年咆哮着狠狠瞪向那双凹陷的眼窝。连续几天的节食和虐待的副作用随着这突如其来的气血上涌来的汹涌，他大吼着，耳朵里却嗡嗡的听不真切。

女人的哭喊声逐渐衰弱，在几秒的雪花音后，他瞪着眼，透过堆积的色块看到怪物脸上的血色弧形，那根手指放在他苍白的嘴唇上，轻轻撵过。

【......爆豪...我叫爆豪胜己...】

【...够了吧，我会听话的...所以...放过她】

铛——城外的钟塔响了一下，太阳快要下山了。

【嗯、胜己吗，真是个不错的名字】

【很适合你呢】

嘎达、嘎达，血在地上汇成死亡的样子，从女人剖开的肚皮流出。怪物的一张脸对着他，另一张脸钻进那条大开的豁口嚼的津津有味，他呆怔在那儿，看着粉色的肠子像花一般掉出。

【我很喜欢你，胜己】

【我猜...你尝起来也一定很美味吧】

他几乎已经听不见女人的尖叫了，当怪物白色的爪子向他伸来的时候，他盯着那张脸，甚至没有动一下。

 

6.

他想活下去。

 

7.  
⚠以下章节含有欠损（人棍）描写⚠

 

大殿的中央摆着一尊人王的雕像，雕像的半个身子歪斜的倒在红毯上，脸上的笑容也随之碎裂。剖面凹凸不平的大理石上沾着零星的红色，一只残腿上拴着一条距离不长的锁链。

【哈哈、这只母猪】

【屁股摆的这么厉害——吸的好爽】

那是曾经最为神圣繁华的都城，如今只剩下一片残骸，连蒲公英的种子都蜷曲着，扎不进焦黑的泥土。

【......唔...啊......死......啊】

暗红的地毯托住少年白皙的躯体，又似活物似得将那些红色染上他的身体。几只兽人围在他的身边，吭哧吭哧的操干着。它们时而摸摸少年红肿的臀瓣，又极其下流的呷唆那两点破皮的红樱，两条肥肿的舌头挤进少年干涩的口腔，将咒骂舔的粘腻又甜蜜。

【怎么样...现在老实多了吧哈哈】

它抓起少年金色的漂亮额发，将他的脸向下摁在地毯上摩擦。少年纤细的骨架猛的抽动两下，用尽全力却也无法从怪物的桎梏下起身，于是那些干涸的块状精液，白色、黄色，簌簌的从他劲瘦的腰肢上滚落。

【哐当—】

一块木板被扔到他的面前，险些砸到他的脑袋，怪物踢了踢脚边烧焦的木炭，浑浊的眼里映出那颗狼狈的红色星子。

【...喂、写啊】

骑在他身上的那只兽人抚着他的脖颈用力下压，那根粗大的兽类阴茎插进少年红肿嘟起的肛门里猛烈抽插着，丝毫不在意身下抖得如筛子一般的人类，将一根木炭条塞进他紧握的拳头里。

【吭...反抗的话、下场你是知道的】

碎发遮住了少年的半只眼睛，当看到那半只刀般的鸽色眼珠时，它笑咧着露出黄色的獠牙。

【...无、耻！】

少年用力握紧的拳头上青筋暴起，恨不得立刻用那根木条戳烂兽人的喉咙，但愤怒在血液中奔腾着却只能磨碎了从牙间吐出。摇摇晃晃承受着怪物的暴行，不甘心的用炭条在木板上刮出一声刺响。

怪物嗤笑着将木牌穿上麻绳，往他的脖颈绕上两圈，像宠物拴上的吊牌垂摆着挂在胸前。

[爆 豪 胜 己]

焦木吵吵嚷嚷的嬉笑着，黑色的眼睛贪婪窥视着那颗噗噗跳动的心脏。

【....哈.....闭...嘴】

怪物粗砺的呼吸打在他的后颈上，他闭上眼紧紧咬住嘴唇，心里计算着数字。

这是第五个了...也该是最后一个了。

兽人的脑袋凑在他的颈边，腥臭味的口气迎面而来。他望着地上错落的兽爪和那串摇晃着系在腰上的钥匙，在怪物猛的拉扯下，柔软陷进兽人恶臭的胸膛里。

【......唔...啊】

他配合着弯曲腰腹，小腿随着肉刃的冲撞盘上兽人的腰背。少年温顺的挂在怪物的臂弯中，随着肆意的顶弄偶尔泻出一两声痛苦的呻吟。

【哈、怎么突然变乖了】

怪物满意于少年突然的温驯，它抚摸着手下绸缎般的蜜色肌肤，用指甲在画上撂下几笔红色。阴影下，那根铁链悄悄绕过它的后背，随着少年收紧的腿肚缠上它结实的臂膀。

噗嗤、噗嗤，水声啪啪粘成一片浓稠的乳白，从被内射过太多次的身体里流出。他的腹部鼓胀，随着怪物的揉捏红粉的像颗熟透的蜜桃...无论做了多少次，那种内脏被捅穿的恐惧感还是让他觉得恍惚，于是在怪物射精的那一霎那他努力收紧喉咙，不至于丢人的大叫出声。

【咔、嗒—咔哒】

怪物低吼着绷紧后背，那一圈悄无声息拴上的破烂铁链便随着肌肉的膨胀崩裂。守门的怪物们使用玩便器后就嬉笑着离开了，没人在意那躺在地上的可怜娃娃，更不会注意到条藏在少年身下的断裂锁链。

他在地上躺了会，直到怪物的声音彻底消失他才睁开眼。他觉得全身酸痛，又粘腻的恶心，精液在两腿间缓缓流淌，滴滴答答，结成一块白斑。

正午的大殿里总是空荡荡的，除了坐在王座小憩的王，其余的士兵们都会聚集在广场的树荫下，抽着烟枪，拿几颗豆子玩玩无聊的牌类游戏。这是王定的规矩，在怪物化为石像的正午，大家可以尽情享受大地与阳光的恩泽，就连守城的战士都可以喝些小酒打个盹。

【哈哈、说到底爆豪少年你还只是个孩子】

【中午不睡觉的话会长不高的】

王这样说着，将脸色难看的的他推进几个和他同龄的少年中，刚拍过他的肩膀手合上了金色殿门。

 

可是，他不想睡觉。

 

【叮叮、当当——】

少年的右腿上还拴着半条断掉的铁链，他在那曾经熟悉的长廊上奋力奔跑着，手中紧握着一串铜打的钥匙。他先是找到了当初撤离时用的紧急通道，再顺着楼梯下到了地牢，他们的时间不多了，也许再过几分钟，怪物便会从地底再次归来。

【喂——你们快、】

他原以为最糟糕的不过就是被当做活生生的肉畜罢了。

最后一个音节停留在舌尖上，少年睁大眼不可置信的看着眼前的人间绝景...与其说是人间，但不如说是地狱更为恰当。

浓臭的血水蔓延到他的脚下，白色的蛆虫啃食着死去的躯体，眼前所见的能勉强被称作人类的生物大概有一百来个。他们挤在狭窄的囚笼里，剜去了双眼，而那些被割下的双手双腿则像货物般搁置在一旁，脏器则收集好了放在另一侧。还能勉强认出人形的肉棍在地上扭动着，没有牙齿的嘴呜呜的哭泣，还有些没有坚持下来的直接死在了同伴的身旁。

【呕——咳咳、不...不是的...这不是真的】

死亡的气味刺激着他的神经，他弯下腰控制不住的呕吐起来。眼泪滴滴答答的落下，他剧烈咳嗽着，鼻涕口水稀里哗啦的挂下，弄脏了那张漂亮的脸蛋。

剩下的人一定还活着、肯定在别的地方还有他的同伴。之前他看到过的女人、还有斗场里的男人...这里一定还有别的、活着的人类。

头皮针扎般的发麻，他盯着眼前蠕动的残躯，恶心的要死却又如何都无法移开视线。

【铛铛————铛铛】

在尸体断断续续的抽噎下，太阳一寸寸向西行进着，怪物石化的诅咒也随之逐渐削薄。

 

8.

 

【...欢迎回来，胜己】

白色在视线中翻涌，那双被眼泪和鲜血糊满的眼珠子木然的低垂着，盯着自己颤抖的双腿，嘴唇抿的发白。

【首先，你要认错吗】

怪物白色的骨刃放在他的大腿根上，稍稍用力便像切蛋糕一样削下一片肉脂。那双凹陷的眼窝饶有兴致的注视着他，将割下的肉块扔进嘴里咀嚼。它靠近少年低垂的脸颊，在快要碰到的时候却又被错开。

冷汗浸湿了少年的额发，金色的发丝亮晶晶的粘在那张几乎苍白的脸上。他的嘴不住打颤，吚吚呜呜泻出几声小兽般的低吟。他觉得很疼，钻心刺骨的疼痛，痛的他仿佛下一秒就要死去，但偏偏怪物还像做游戏一样不给他一个痛快，于是每分每秒都拉长了折磨。

【为什么要逃走呢】

这怪物和人简直太像了，就连人类的语言都学的精通，它伸手亲昵的搂住少年颤抖的肩膀，像恋人轻轻拨弄着发丝。

【...如果不逃的话说不定我还会仁慈点现在就杀了你】

可笑...死亡竟成了仁慈吗

【......杀...了我】

少年奋力转动眼珠，从那层镀着痛苦和水光的红色眸子里，它看到了浓浓的杀意。

【嘘、你看...还没到那时候】

它拍了拍手命身旁的兽人端来了一颗心脏。噗通噗通跳动着的，明明已经脱离胸腔却还在有力起伏着的透明心脏。他从没见过这种东西，只知道人类的心脏是红的，怪物的心脏是黑色的，他盯着那颗不可思议的心脏觉得非常不舒服。

【这是精灵的心脏】

怪物两指拿捏着那块脏器，像品鉴美食般轻轻嗅闻，却又只是拿着，没把它吃掉。

【可惜在变成精灵之前的伤口是无法愈合的】

它笑了。

手指向下一寸便割开了少年蓬勃涌动的血管，再向下一寸便够的到那根白色的腿骨，咔嚓，拧断了。

【————嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！】

先是左腿，再是右腿。

少年尖叫着，几乎快要气绝，鲜血像条细致的丝绸接住他摇摇欲坠的身体。他的眼里一半是死亡的黑，一半又闪着渴望生的血红，从暴露出的嶙峋白骨里攀上地上那条再也不会移动的断肢。

怪物割下了他的双腿，接着又吃掉了他的双臂。

咔哒咔哒、他躺在怪物的怀里，虚弱的感受着生命的流逝。怪物红色的嘴里正叼着一只他的残臂，欢快的咀嚼着。嘎嘣嘎嘣、骨头被嚼碎了，一两根手指头从它的嘴里漏了出来，像沾了番茄酱的美味薯条。怪物吃着他的身体，特殊而坚硬的白色皮肤上却没有沾染丝毫血迹，它贪恋的舔舐着少年的身体，将舌头伸进那被切开的剖面里挑逗他疼痛不已的神经。

【......啊......哈...】

他觉得他连呼吸都快要做不到了，胸腔微弱的起伏着，拼命吸进的空气却从它半张的嘴里流走。

【痛吗】

怪物问他。

【求求我的话...现在就能赏你去死】

红色的生命滴答滴答从断口里流下。

【嘎.........啊...求......求你】

和死亡比起来，尊严像是个笑话。

怪物满意的笑了，它的手指攀上少年翕动的喉咙，看着那一道浅红脓一般的翻涌而下。

【你很特别...胜己】

透明的血从干瘪的心室中挤出，浓稠、芬芳的顺着那道刨开的豁口流进少年死去的身体中。

 

 

TBC？  
————————————  
对不起，是暴躁生理期产物，看到这里不容易，请各位解解不要暴打我。  
篇章分别为暴力×咔，恐惧×咔，死亡×咔。  
在生理期结束之后，因为觉得太惨所以写不下去了，可能下一个生理期会继...续...写。


End file.
